


Together in Electric Dreams

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Guardian Angels, M/M, Ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he's turned 16, Dean is able to be chosen by an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together in Electric Dreams

Dean Winchester couldn’t believe the day had finally come. He was sixteen and, later today, he was going to find his guardian angel. He’d been looking forward to this day since he was ten and his mother, Mary, sat him down to explain why Michael and Anna lived with them, what they were, and what they did. Until that point, Dean had never questioned the two angels’ presence, just accepted it with the innocence and ease of childhood. But now, an angel would choose him and watch over him.

Dean watched the sun come up, sitting in the little window seat his father John had built. He’d woken from strange dreams and been unable to get back to sleep. He’d dreamt he was together with someone, the dreams almost electric. He could hear a voice saying “Hello Dean” over and over again. But, try as he might, Dean couldn’t figure out who the voice was. He wasn’t even sure if the voice was male or female, just that the sound made him shiver.

When the sun finally slipped above the horizon, his little brother quietly snuck into his room. Sam was twelve and was just as excited for Dean today. Dean had spent many hours talking to Sam about the angels, who might choose him, and what they might do. Sam was excited for his own day but wanted Dean to know he was here for him.

“Hey,” Sam said quietly, curling his body onto the window seat next to Dean. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Nope,” Dean replied, turning to Sam and smiling. “Too excited for today. And worried too. What if I’m one of the people who never gets chosen?”

This was a terrifying thought. Some people were never chosen on their sixteenth birthdays. Some, like their father’s friend Missouri Mosely, were too strong and independent to need a guardian angel. Their grandfather Samuel also wasn’t chosen, but he got along well with Hester, their grandmother Deanna’s angel. But others, others weren’t chosen because they were broken somehow. Often, these people became criminals, be it rapists, murderers, kidnappers. Even if someone fell into the first category, people tended to avoid them. After all, if one wasn’t chosen by an angel, that meant they were dangerous. Granted, not all the criminals lacked angels but a good percentage did.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Dean,” Sam said confidently, wrapping his gangly arms around Dean and hugging tightly. He was still smaller than his brother but looked like a puppy with overgrown paws. Dean knew he wasn’t going to stay taller for too much longer; Sam looked like he was going to be huge once he grew into his limbs. “An angel will choose you. I bet you guys will get along great.”

“I hope so,” Dean whispered, turning back to watch the sky turn into fire as the sun continued to rise. There was another hope that he wouldn’t dare mention, not even to Sam. He hoped he would be more than friends with his angel. It didn’t happen often but it was accepted. Look at Pam and Balthazar. They were obviously in love and no one cared. Dean had dated quite a bit but no one held his attention for more than one or two dates. He’d never even taken a girl home to meet his parents unless she was a friend like Jo. Dean sighed, hoping the strange dreams he’d had were a sign of things to come. He thought he could come to love the voice that spoke to him. Thought he already did, a little bit.

A quiet knocking caught Dean and Sam’s attention, the door opening to admit Mary and John. Michael and Anna hovered in the doorway, smiling gently at everyone. They knew how important this day was for Dean and everyone was full of love and support. Mary stood behind Dean with a hand on his shoulder while John stood in front, his arms clasped loosely behind his back.

“Sam, we need you to head back to your room for a bit,” John told his youngest son. Sam pouted for a minute, hoping he could stay by using his puppy-dog eyes. John wouldn’t be budged though, and Sam sighed. He hugged Dean one last time then slipped out, Michael ruffling his hair as he passed.

“We’re so happy for you, Dean,” Mary said softly, pressing a kiss to Dean’s head. “And there’s one more thing we need to tell you for you to be ready today: the ritual to reveal your readiness to be chosen.”

“This is something you cannot reveal to anyone under the age of sixteen,” John said, a touch sternly. “We don’t want anyone performing this ritual before they are ready.”

“I understand,” Dean said, struggling to keep his voice calm against the rising tide of excitement. “What’s the ritual?”

“When you enter the room in the temple, you must kneel at the stand set there,” Mary explained. “You will be silent for about a minute. Clear your mind and calm yourself. Then you say ‘I, Dean Winchester, humbly implore the angels above. Let one choose me to guide, to protect, and spend the rest of my life with me.”

“It’s very formal,” Dean said slowly, turning the words over in his mind. It sounded strange and he wasn’t sure he could say it with a straight face. “Do I have to say that?”

“You do,” John replied while Michael and Anna nodded. “The words connect you to Heaven and lets the angels hear you. Then, one will choose you.”

The sun was finally high enough to light Dean’s bedroom completely and Dean took a deep breath. He finally felt ready to go to the temple. He only hoped that whatever angel chose him was one he could at least be friends with. He didn’t want to have to spend his life with someone he couldn’t stand. Mary and John stood in the front doorway, watching Dean walk away with sadness and pride mingling on their faces. Their son was growing up.

When Dean reached the temple, the priest was waiting outside for him. Pastor Jim was an old friend of the family along with his angel Rachel. He smiled widely at Dean while Rachel was impassive as ever. Dean let himself be folded into the hug Pastor Jim gave him then be led into the temple.

“I hope you’re ready,” Pastor Jim said. “Though you are the only person coming today. No one else is turning sixteen.”

Dean, unable to speak, just nodded and walked into the small room. It was nearly completely empty, only a painting of an angel on the wall and a kneeling stand in the middle of the room. Dean took another deep breath, forcing it past the lump of nerves in his throat. Kneeling, Dean mouthed a silent prayer that this went well before closing his eyes and clearing his mind. He felt it would be bad luck to think of what kind of angel he wanted to choose him, so tried to push the electric dreams from earlier out of his mind.

It took longer than a minute to quiet his buzzing mind but Dean eventually managed it. He felt a sense of absolute peace steal over him and just took a few seconds to enjoy it. All the nerves were gone and Dean felt energized.

“I, Dean Winchester, humbly implore the angels above,” Dean intoned quietly, voice barely above a whisper. “Let one choose me to guide, to protect, and to spend the rest of my life with me.”

Complete silence met Dean’s words. He’d hoped to hear wings or maybe a voice but none of that happened. Mary and John hadn’t said anything about repeating the words so Dean knelt in the silence and prayed. Fear started to spread tendrils throughout his belly, a chill overtaking his skin. What if he really wasn’t chosen? But the moment Dean started to panic in earnest, a quiet voice spoke behind him.

“Hello, Dean,” the voice said, low and gravelly. Dean whipped around, nearly falling off the stand as he did so. A man stood with his back to the door, deep blue eyes twinkling at him. No, an angel. He was tall and looked about eighteen or twenty. Dean didn’t let that fool him; he knew angels tended to change their appearance as their charges aged so they appeared to be about the same age.

But that voice. Suddenly, the dreams he’d had earlier became clear and Dean knew it was that voice calling him. The voice that Dean had fallen a little bit in love with belonged to the angel standing before him with a sardonic smile. Dean got up slowly, unable to take his eyes off the angel.

“My name is Castiel,” Castiel said, nodding at Dean. “And I choose you, Dean Winchester, to guide, to protect, and to spend the rest of your life with you.”

Castiel held out both hands, hoping that Dean would step forward and take them. This part of the ritual had to be instinctive for it to work; it couldn’t be explained. There was a bond between angel and human, one that cemented here. And if it wasn’t, Dean would forever be without an angel. Stepping forward slowly, Dean took Castiel’s hands in his, pressing their palms together. Words rose in his mind and Dean’s mouth opened automatically.

“I thank you for this gift,” Dean murmured, green eyes locked onto Castiel’s blue ones. He felt a simmering heat chasing away the cold and let himself fall into it. Fall into the sense of Castiel that was blooming in his mind. “I welcome you into my life.”

Castiel nodded and a wider smile broke out across his face. It was done and they were bound together. With the last word, the seriousness of the situation faded away to be left with the heat and the closeness they now shared. Castiel let his hands slip out of Dean’s, the tips of his fingers dragging along the boy’s palms.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Dean,” Castiel laughed, slinging an arm over Dean’s shoulder.

“What do you mean finally?” Dean asked suspiciously, letting the arm stay. He kind of liked it, to be honest.

“Oh, don’t tell me you didn’t recognize my voice,” Castiel teased. “I’ve spoken to you in your dreams for the last week.”

“So it was you!” Dean exclaimed, a wide smile stretching his lips. “I thought you weren’t supposed to do that? Angels aren’t supposed to have any contact with the human they’ve chosen until their sixteenth birthday.”

“Well, let’s just say I bent the rules a little bit,” Castiel winked at Dean, holding up one finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. Dean laughed and nodded, feeling as if everything was slipping into place. Maybe he would have the connection he’d hoped for, the love he’d wanted but had been afraid to speak. After all, the brush of fingertips and the warmth flowing from Castiel’s mind to his showed the angel probably wasn’t averse to it. They walked back to Dean’s home with Castiel’s arm still slung over Dean’s shoulders, their steps as in tune as their minds were becoming.


End file.
